epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/BZRB 8: Sub-Zero VS Elsa
BZRB time again. Tomorrow Once Upon A Time is airing again (yay). The start of Season 4 will be in the theme of Frozen, so here is my Elsa VS Sub-Zero battle. I would like to thank all those who helped me with this battle. I will credit you with the verse you have written. Announcer BREZ RAP BATTLEZ! ELSA! VS! SUB-ZERO! BEGIN! Elsa First things first, allow me to be the one that breaks the ice. You think you can take my throne, that makes it a throne of lies. I’ll make conceal you in a coffin, make sure you no longer feel. I’m the Queen of Arrendale, you better get down and kneel. Try and assassinate me and you will hang. This is the last time anyone plays as you Kuai Liang. You’re just like your brother, a total Noob. Kristoff needs a new sale so I’ll turn you into cubes. Your skills are subpar, I suggest you take a different subject. The cold never bothered me, you won’t have any effect. I’m an emcee Queen and you’ll never take my crown. My burns are so hot, they will make you meltdown. Sub-Zero (written by Shark and me) You want to test your might? This will be your last fight. Not a Disney knight, so I’ll smite this second rate Snow White. I’m an unbreakable cryomancer grandmaster. Your story won’t end with an happily ever after. I’ll hold you over the mountainside by your spine and then I’ll Let it go. Proceed by having Anna get down on her knees before I’ll let her blow. You were cursed with both ice powers and an incredibly bad flow. Beat you up so cruel, they call it an animality, you cry so much it’s like a babality. Your parents died? What a tragedy, I’ll reunite this family by ending you and your sis savagely. No one will thaw you when I freeze both you and your sisters hearts, so have an ice day… FATALITY! Tonight this Queen of Arrendale is going to hail. I will prevail against this failed version of a fairy tale. Gray Fullbuster (written by MetalFire) Hold on, let the OG Ice maker wizard crush these phony's Sub-Zero you'll always be in your bros shadow and my magic is your fatality For the first time in forever I get to make my guild proud in this fight Yo Elsa you're a failure of a queen and I'd rather face Snow White I'm an S Class worthy boss with rhymes colder than the ice of Deliora If I can defeat Lyon and Racer then I can beat the both of ya Awww is Elsa having family issues? Girl you need to Let It Go Hey Kuai Liang after seeing you I know why you're called Sub-Zero After you see an Ice Spear you'll fear this ice cold MOFO Not even an Ice Blast could compare to my freezing flow Guess your minds really are Frozen since in rapping you're a fail When you mess with a guild member, your life will be a Fairy Tail Frozone (written by Shark) Yo, my name's Frozone, and I'm kicking it Frozen In a moment, I'm about to prove which cold-man's most potent You know my powers are cold, but my style's way hotter I'm more powerful than y'all with just a sip of water! But now they put me up against a witch, a prick, and a nude? I could beat these three freaks without my super suit! You're an ice cold bitch, and you're just a worthless Zero. Does this sorcerer’s apprentice think he can beat this superhero? While I'm playing cool, chilling and ignoring these bimbos You all are going down just like your name is Syndrome I'm a supe that's most reputable, your defeat is inevitable I'm like a better Iceman that is upmost Incredible Ice Man (written by Flare) Woah now, hold it, better? I really think you meant discount, Frozone Ain't no special snowflake when your only difference to me is your skin tone When I grab the mic, it ain't my fault if I frostbite the hand that feeds Cause my rhymes are Marvelous, gonna be dissin Disney's bitches so sharp they'll bleed I'm talking to you, Elsy, you reject, go puck yourself like this was ice hockey Imma leave you like Olaf: your head unattached to your body Now I might be Omega-class, but I'm the Alpha male here, buddy, Cause you ain't got no spine, Zero, that's why you rip off others, you see And Gray here's just Full of himself, a Buster, strippin' around while the only, pole he works on is his own, Ur delirious if you think you'll beat me The heat is on when this fly cryo hero leaves these guys cryin', oh! This battle's done, all you uncool kids have been X'd out, yo!? Jack Frost (written by Phil) Let me set the fine line that'll send chills down your spine. There's no time to resist, this battle is mine! Because for the first time in forever I can come have some fun. But my verse will hunt you like the Boogeyman, so go ahead and run. You’re more of a goner than Olav in Summer against this stone cold stunner. The verses from the so called heroes are all Sub-Zeroes, all Fixer Uppers. I Guard the wellness of mortal beings, I'm not a Snow Queen. I cover the world in Frost, from every lake to every Pine tree! Learn to Let it Go, as you take another blow, I'll never slow my flow, feel the temp? So low! And it is with all might, that I set the Seasons right, so fight, just don't be surprised when the Frost-bites! Mr. Freeze (written by Batman3095) All you mothericechunkas out there better get ready to FREEZE For a Queen, Elsa is doing a lot of time on her knees, like a sleaze. Try to rap against the true Ice Man, please! Like you even can, I’m beating you all with ease. I wonder if there is anyone Elsa that's actually good to go against me The DLC pack for Injustice was a hack from some crazy guy high on sushi (wait what?) My style so hot but yet my style is so cold, I make you turn back away from the real OG, Treat you like Kyle, the Jew. Mr. Freeze, true emcee from DC Comics, Froze the Batman, what the fuck can you do? I turn Frozone to Nick Fury, cause my rhymes put Rogers back in a chuck on ice. Gray is just a anime JB rip-off, and that’s still trying to be nice! Batman & Robin makes Frozen look like shit, that's pretty sad You can't get a guy, Elsa, you need to let it go, I bet you all feel pretty beaten, go ahead, admit it, I'll be glad! Ice King Welcome to the Ice Kingdom, where I'm the Ice King. For you Ice pawns, I won't be cosplaying as the Nice King. But you’ll still not be able to handle the heat that I bring. Spit poisonous rhymes like a Scorpion Sting. You are certainly not hot, you’re the ugliest bunch of people I’ve ever seen. Except for you Elsa, you may marry me and become my Ice Queen. All you other has-beens, your in-between beans will be chopped. Since you already fight like you’ve all been gender-swapped. There’s a bigger chance I give the crown to Gunter. Than that I lose to you, today I’m dressing up as an MC hunter. Simon says it’s clear I win and we’re done here. And I’ll see all of you in the Nightosphere. The announcer WHO WON!? YOU DECIDE! Elsa Sub-Zero Gray Fullbuster Frozone Ice-Man Jack Frost Mr. Freeze The Ice King WHO'S NEXT!? COMMENT A SUGGESTION! Check out my other battles Category:Blog posts